


An Unexpected Visit

by lookingforfili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Death, Depression, Everyone Lives (For Now), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforfili/pseuds/lookingforfili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Erebor, certain that Thorin would die, Bilbo gets an unexpected visitor. This turns into a tale of love and death, and eventually brings the Hobbit to the Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo held Thorin as the dwarf began to bleed. “No Thorin, hold on! The eagles are coming, Thorin please,” Bilbo pleaded. He rummaged in his pockets looking for something to stop the bleeding. He pulled out the handkerchief Bofur had given to him on the first day of their journey. Bilbo began to apply pressure to Thorin’s wounds, not noticing that the acorn had also fallen out of his pocket and into Thorin’s hand, which gently closed around it. Bilbo laid there with Thorin, trying to stop the bleeding, certain that the dwarf would die. The wizard and the king of the eagles arrived and bared them to the Mountain. The rest of Bilbo’s time in Erebor was a blur and he left before being certain that Thorin would survive. He would rather live assuming he had lived than leave knowing he had died.

Restless months passed back in Bagend. Bilbo despaired at discovering he had misplaced the acorn and felt strained after becoming his just orphaned nephews guardian. He hardly ate or drank, and rarely went out, generally adding to his neighbors already low opinion of him.

One night when the hobbits young nephew was out, a knock came at the door. It came just as Bilbo was sitting down to a meager dinner and for a second he was reminded of the intrusion of the dwarves not two years past. He was suprised to see a dwarf with an impressive forked beard, but though his hair had changed, Bilbo still recognized the dwarf who had stolen his heart in such an unexpected manner.

"Thorin," Bilbo said quietly, "I… you survived..I,"

"You left without saying goodbye Master Baggins," the dwarf interrupted, before stepping into the hobbits home.

Thorin told Bilbo of his recovery and of his shock that the hobbit had left over a small dinner, and Bilbo explained that he could not have bared to see the dwarf dead. Thorin talked of Fili and Kili’s survival and of the rebuilding of Erebor. They sat silently next to the fire for quite some time, relishing in the warmth of there company. Thorin glanced over at Bilbo, and watched the flames flicker in his eyes.

"Bilbo," Thorin said softly,"stretch out your hand and close your eyes,"

Bilbo complied almost lackadaisically, mesmerized by the fire. Thorin placed a small object in Bilbo’s palm and folded his fingers over it. 

"Ok, look," said Thorin.

Bilbo made a small gasp as he looked down at the acorn in his hand.

Thorin began to continue to say that it was the only thing that kept him alive, but Bilbo cut him off as he embraced him and any worries that their feelings were not reciprocated drifted away. 

They stayed in this way for only a short while before Bilbo broke away suddenly and turned to face the other direction.

"I know now that you mean for me to return with you to Erebor, but I must stay here and care for my nephew. He has no one else."

Thorin sat quietly, and pondered as the hobbit rose from his chair. He understood Bilbo’s need to be with his nephew, he too had nephews that he needed to care for. The hobbit was about to leave the room, when Thorin stopped him,

"Bilbo, wait! I know that you cannot come with me and nor will I pressure you to do so, but can we not have this night?"

Thorin rose to hold the hobbit in his arms and brushed away the tears that had been forming in Bilbo’s eyes. Bilbo smiled.

"Yes," he said, "Let us have tonight."


	2. Mithril Links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more risque, but a lot is left to the imagination.

Thorin lifted the hobbit up into the air and kissed him properly.  
"Tell me, Master Baggins, what direction is your bedroom?"  
The hobbit giggled at Thorins use of his proper name and pointed the dwarf in the right direction.  
Thorin whisked him off and Bilbo admired his beautiful braids.  
As Thorin went to lie Bilbo down a glint of silver caught his eye. The Mithril coat he had given Bilbo lay on the hobbits bed. Thorins eyes widened as he put the hobbit down.  
"Thorin..?" Bilbo asked. For a split he thought that something was wrong till he saw Thorin reach for the Mithril.  
"Oh..yes, that.. I've been sleeping with it. It reminds me of you," Bilbo admitted, blushing.  
Thorin turned and laughed a hearty laugh as he looked upon Bilbo.  
"You Master Baggins...you are incredible," he said as he pulled the hobbit in for a kiss. Bilbo fell into the dwarf, relief washing over him. Thorin kissed down along the hobbit's neck before whispering in his ear, his beard tickling Bilbo's ear.  
"In fact Bilbo, I'd like to see you in just that Mithril coat," he paused to kiss Bilbo's neck again," if you want of course."  
Bilbo, who had been stifling laughter from being tickled by Thorin's long locks suddenly backed away.  
"Okay," he said seriously, "stay here and close your eyes."  
Bilbo slowly grabbed the mithril and slipped out of the room.  
The dwarf quickly undressed down to his most intimate layer, and laid down upon the bed.  
"Are your eyes closed?" Bilbo called.  
"Yes," Thorin replied.  
The hobbit walked in and saw Thorin upon his bed, he gasped slightly at the dwarfs scars as well as his beautiful muscles.  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
"Yes," Bilbo said softly, still in awe of Thorin's body.

Thorin opened his eyes and gazed upon Bilbo. The Mithril Coat covered his chest down too just a few inches above his knees, almost all of the good parts as far as Thorin was concerned. They stood staring at one another for a few seconds. They both knew where this was going, but were both nervous; neither had done anything like this before. What if they did something wrong? Would the other think less of them? Thorin made a move to rise just as Bilbo stepped forward. Suddenly they collided in the center. As their lips met their uncertainties faded and they melted into one another. Thorin reached underneath the cold silver to feel Bilbo's soft skin. He was somewhat surprised to find the Hobbit was more muscular than he had expected.

"You are..stronger.. than before.." Thorin gasped in between kisses, before lifting the hobbit and roughly pushing him onto the bed. The coolness of the mithril and the warmth of Thorin exhilarated the hobbit and he could feel Thorin's heart rate increase with his own. Any clothes they still had on were quickly removed and everything fell into place.

......

The next morning Thorin awoke to the hobbit tracing his scar.

"Does it still hurt?" Bilbo asked softly.

"A little." Thorin lied sleepily. The truth was that it hurt a lot, but Thorin didn't want to worry the hobbit.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Bilbo?" a young voice said. The door cracked open slightly. Bilbo sat up with a start.

"Just a second!" He replied hurriedly.

The young hobbit on the other side of the door wondered what his uncle had to be frantic about. He walked off towards the kitchen pondering his uncle's oddness.

To Be Continued....


	3. A Charmed Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo meets Thorin, but is unsure of the dwarfs relationship with his uncle.

Thorin, who had still been somewhat asleep, was awoken fully as Bilbo had bolted out of bed. The hobbit was saying something he couldn't understand.

"Thorin! Thorin are you listening to me?" the hobbit whispered frantically. The dwarf yawned.

"What?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm going to leave and get breakfast started. I'll call for you after a few moments" the hobbit said frantically while trying to get dressed. The hobbit turned away and looked for a shirt. Thorin rose and put his arms around his hobbit nuzzling his beard onto Bilbo's neck. He kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thorin," Bilbo said drawing out the last syllable of his name,"please. I'm trying to get dressed" he giggled, turning around to kiss Thorin before detaching himself from the dwarfs grasp. 

"I'll call for you in a couple minutes." And he walked out the door.

Thorin sighed watching Bilbo walk out the door. Never had he thought that he would find someone like his hobbit. Someone who loved him for him; not his social position.

.....

Bilbo walked into the kitchen to see Frodo setting a kettle to boil.

"I'll get breakfast started Frodo my boy." Bilbo said, although it seemed to Frodo that his uncles thoughts were not altogether focused on breakfast.

"Something on your mind uncle?"

"Mhm? What?...oh no, no there's nothing. How was young Master Brandybuck? Didn't get into trouble did you lad?" At this point Frodo shook his head no as Bilbo cracked some eggs into a pan,"Oh and by the way we have some company. A friend from my travels last year."

"Oh," Frodo said,"Did they spend the night? I can go wake them if you like?" The young hobbit offered. 

"No!" Bilbo exclaimed quickly," I mean, no, that's ok. I'll just call for them. Thorin! Breakfast will soon be ready!"

Frodo was surprised to see such a regal dwarf enter the room. 

"Thorin, this is my nephew Frodo, Frodo, this is my, er, my friend Thorin." Bilbo introduced the two as he set down three plates of breakfast on the kitchen table.

Frodo, from his spot at the table looked up at the dwarf while Thorin looked down upon him. Frodo noted the dwarf's disheveled but silky looking hair and the fact that he was extremely well dressed. Thorin noted the young hobbits striking blue eyes and the similarities  in his face to Bilbo's before sitting down across from him. Bilbo sat down next to Frodo. 

"Nice to meet you," said Frodo politely

"The pleasure is mine." Thorin replied, but Frodo noticed that he wasn't even looking at him at all but at Bilbo. Bilbo was looking at the dwarf and seemed to be blushing to Frodo. 

"This is delicious Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo giggled a thank you. Frodo sat awkwardly looking at the two, feeling completely ignored. He wondered whether the dwarf was more of a friend than his uncle had said. He finished his breakfast and cleared his place without either one so much as looking up. Bilbo and Thorin were deep in a conversation involving facial expressions. Soon however Bilbo's expression grew sad. 

"Whats the matter, Bilbo?" Thorin said, although he already knew the answer. He reached under the table to hold Bilbo's hand.

"You'll have to leave today," Bilbo sighed, "and Thorin, I didn't say anything yesterday because I was so happy just to know you were alive but its not safe to travel alone. Just because we won one battle does not mean that there is no evil left in this earth. I just found out you were alive. I don't want to lose you again."

"Bilbo. I will be fine, I appreciate your concern, but I can fend for myself," Thorin said, giving Bilbo's hand a squeeze and leaning across the table to kiss him, "Honestly, don't worry about me."


	4. Farewell... for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo is suspicious, Thorin departs for Erebor.

Frodo, who had gone over to the Gamgee's after the interesting breakfast that morning, was now returning up the path towards his uncles home. He looked into the window as he approached. Suddenly he stopped and rubbed his eyes. Was that Bilbo kissing the visitor he just saw? He looked again. No, his uncle and the visitor were just talking. It must have been a trick of the eye, but still it made him even curious-er about his uncle's strange guest.

Thorin had kissed Bilbo, Frodo's eyes had not been deceived. But for now they were just talking. 

"Thorin," Bilbo said firmly, "You must send me a letter in any manner you can when you return to Erebor. I cannot live with uncertainty. Not when it comes to your life. You must promise this. " He finished linking his fingers with the dwarf's and pulling his hands close to his chest. The door opened and Bilbo quickly dropped Thorin's hands as his nephew walked in.

Thorin looked at him somewhat sadly. 

"You have my word, Master Baggins," He assured Bilbo as he stepped out the door, "And Farewell for now." With that the dwarf mounted his pony and headed down the path, without looking back. Bilbo waited till he was out of sight to close the door. He began to mumble to himself, anxiously wondering why Thorin had not looked back. The whole time Frodo had been staring at him intently, and he chose now to interrupt his uncle from his ramblings.

"Uncle, who was that and what did he mean to you?" the young hobbit inquired. 

"O!," Bilbo said with a start. He had not realized his nephew had been watching him.

"Thorin? he's... He's just a friend of mine from the adventure I had last year."

"Just a friend?" Frodo asked gently.

"Yes!" snapped Bilbo, "Just a friend. Mind your own business!" Bilbo started into the kitchen and put his hand in his pocket, patting something. 

"Did he give you something?" Frodo said following his uncle into the kitchen. 

Bilbo looked out the window and said quietly to himself, "Yes, he did."

"What?"

Bilbo, responded louder, still gazing absent mindedly staring out the window, "I said, Yes, he did." From his other pocket the hobbit produced an acorn. Bilbo pushed past Frodo and towards the door. 

"Are you going to plant that?" Frodo shouted across the house. 

"Yes. I am. Can't you bother anyone else Frodo, my lad?" He shouted back as he walked out of the house. Frodo stayed where he was. He watched through the window as his uncle walked up the hill behind their home with a small spade and began to dig. Frodo chuckled to him self. 

"He sure is odd." Frodo said quietly to himself. He knew there was something his uncle was hiding from him. He would figure out how to get him to admit it soon enough.

Bilbo, digging atop the hill, wondered why Thorin had not looked back as he had left. He also wondered why the dwarf had looked at him sadly as he left. Was it because he was upset to be leaving or upset with him in someway? What if he was upset that he had tried to hide their relationship from Frodo? Why hadn't they used the word love with one another? And in the very back of his mind, the smallest fraction of his thoughts was spent on the small gold ring in his right coat pocket.

Thorin traveled slowly out of the Shire, thinking about the hobbit he was unhappily leaving behind. Though he was happy that the hobbit had fully reciprocated his feelings he felt some despair at the fact that Bilbo denied him in front of his nephew. Thorin's thoughts turned to his own nephews. Fili had relapsed into fever just before he left. He needed to get back to Erebor. With that thought he charged on into the night.


	5. Bilbo Worries

Bilbo had gone up with the spade a long while back, and Frodo decided now would be an appropriate time to check on his uncle. He was concerned about his odd behavior. Frodo walked up and around and stopped to a slow walk when he saw Bilbo. His uncle was rocking back and forth next to small hole in the ground, muttering to himself. Frodo couldn't hear what he was saying. 

"Uncle?" Frodo began cautiously. Bilbo looked up, but said nothing. Frodo knew he needed to comfort his uncle and find out what was wrong, but after Bilbo's shortness earlier he thought it best to be careful.

"Uncle... you know you can tell me anything," Frodo said softly sitting in front of his uncle. Bilbo looked into Frodo's face. He knew his nephew was telling the truth. 

"Our visitor... My visitor... he is more than just a friend to me," Bilbo's lip quivered, "I am scared Frodo. Scared that he will meet danger on the road. I do not want to lose him." Bilbo cleared his throat, "Maybe one day I will tell you what happened between us, and of our journey." Frodo looked at his uncle and at the sad expression in his eyes. Frodo knew he could not fathom what his uncle had been through.

"Maybe... maybe you could write it down?" Frodo suggested lightly. Bilbo's whole exterior changed as a small smile broke onto his face.

"What a delightful idea!" He whispered excitedly to himself, "Yes yes, I will do just that!" he said louder. Frodo smiled too and sighed in relief. Now he at least partially knew the roots of his uncles recent behavior. Bilbo placed a small acorn in the hole he had dug and shoveled the dirt back over top of it, before enthusiastically standing up and asking Frodo to make sure the spot got watered. With that he skipped down the hill, leaving Frodo once again befuddled, but happy.

...

The happy mood did not last long however. Bilbo knew that Thorin would travel faster because he was alone, and because there was less evil afoot. He expected Thorin would arrive back in Erebor in a month. He did not know how long after that it would take for a letter to be sent. The first few weeks after Thorin had left Bilbo was worried, but he attempted to distract himself with matters of the home. He framed maps and cleaned and organized nearly every room in his house. He cleaned his mother's fine china four times. Starting into the forth week he became clearly more agitated. Frodo attempted to entertain his uncle with games of chess and cards, but Bilbo became distant once more. He refused to eat, and he spent long hours in his room admiring his mithril coat. He also took to taking out the ring and gazing upon it. Frodo found this habit especially disturbing.

Then four weeks and three days after Thorin left, a letter came. It arrived by raven. A note on the top read " _The raven will remain for a week, so please send a swift reply"._

Frodo picked the letter up from the front stoop. 

"Bilbo!" he called, "A letter has arrived for you". Never had he ever witnessed his uncle move so quickly. Bilbo snatched the letter out of Frodo's hands and turned away, ripping it open as he walked to his study.

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_I have arrived safely back in Erebor as I assured you. However, not all is well. Fili became ill just before I left to visit you. The poison in his wounds was strong, and because of his fall he has had less strength to combat the illness. The elves have offered us aid, but it is at a price. One, though, has offered us aid. Her name is Tauriel, and although she is a good healer, she seems to have a price of her own. It appears the she and Kili are somehow involved, and in return for her help, Kili has asked for my blessing upon their relationship. This is a dangerous situation. I desperately need her help for Fili's sake, but if I condone this relationship and reveal that this she-elf has aided us then I risk enraging Thranduil, something I do not need. I wish that you were here with me, to help me decide what is right. I need your level head to keep me grounded and prevent my temper from flaring. I miss you Bilbo. I lay awake trying to remember your smooth skin and bright smile. I want to visit you as soon as possible, but I fear it will be long until it is possible. I have many kingly duties that I must attend to. A mighty kingdom is not rebuilt in one day._

_Thinking of you often,_

_Thorin_

Bilbo leaned back in his chair after reading Thorin's letter. He had much to think about before he would respond. Thorin had used his first name, and had signed the letter without his formal title, but instead of saying "Love" he had said "Thinking of you often". What if Thorin did not love Bilbo as much as Bilbo loved him? He left the letter on his desk and went to bed that night brooding on this question.


	6. Thorin: Erebor

Thorin had arrived back to find Erebor in a rough state. After a quick penned letter to Bilbo, he began to asses the situation. While many dwarves had come back to the kingdom, hardly any work was being done. His two month absence had not helped. He knew he had plenty of force, but he needed to take charge and give direction for Erebor to become even the fraction of the kingdom it had been, which would have been easy if he had the support of his nephews. Fili was deathly ill and bed-ridden, so could not take charge. Kili seemed too infatuated with the Elf-maiden too pay attention to anything, and Balin, who of all people Thorin expected to be able to rely on, was having musings of returning to Moria. On top of all this pressure he missed Bilbo. This is why Thorin stood pacing around the throne. 

"But Thorin, with many of the orcs taken care of, the great city of Dwarrowdelf could be rebuilt. Imagine the power of the dwarves with both Erebor and Moria reclaimed?" Balin argured.

"Balin! Enough! I understand your reasons, but I need you here now in order to rebuild this kingdom. I need your wisdom to help me proceed. My diplomatic relations are meager at best and I know where Bard stands in terms of the Elvenking. I do not know what to do about this She-Elf. I value your opinion Balin, but I need you to focus." Thorin  said, exasperated. Balin sighed. He thought for a minute before replying.

"Well, She's a lovely lass, much more kindly than some others of her people. Kili's awful fond of her, and we need her to save Fili. Allow her to stay. Perhaps their relationship may succeed in healing the wounds between our peoples." Balin reasoned. Thorin sat back into the thrown and put a hand to his forhead, and covered his eyes. He let out an exasperated sigh before mumbling his reply.

"Fine."

"Your Majesty?"

"I said that she could stay." Thorin snapped, the softening he said,"Take your leave of me Balin. I would like to be alone." Balin left the throne room and Thorin was left to his thoughts. He was still nervous about the elf, but was glad to have made a decision concerning her. He thought about Balin wishing to return to Moria. If he brought Erebor back to full production, than perhaps allowing Balin to reclaim Moria would not be a bad move. After all, if he made the trip west with him then he could visit Bilbo as well. He hoped the hobbit would send him a reply soon. He wanted to discuss this with him, among other things. Just then his raven flew through one of the long windows of the throne room, and he was in fact carrying a letter, which Thorin snatched and ripped open, reading through it voraciously. 

_Thorin,_

_I have thought about your problem, and despite still being largely unfamiliar with the relationships between dwarves and elves (other than knowing that they are not good), my advice is that you allow the Tauriel to stay, but proceed with caution. No need to start another war. Moving on from that subject I feel the need to get something straight. What are we? Frodo has begun to ask questions, and I want to quantify the relationship before I tell him much more. Additionally I am afraid that you are upset with me for denying our relationship in front of Frodo. I am sorry. Thorin, I really do love you, and I wish you luck with all your kingly duties and hope a visit may come soon._

_Bilbo_

Thorin read the letter several times over. Bilbo had said he loved him. Thorin had been unsure of whether to use the word because he was afraid of rejection. But now that Bilbo had used it he felt a great weight lifted off his chest. As to the question of what were they, Thorin really didn't know. He knew they could never have a normal relationship. They would never be together long term. The distance between them, however, did nothing to lessen the love Thorin felt for Bilbo. In fact it had never been stronger. He chuckled at Bilbo's apology, he would have to tell the hobbit that he had only been slightly disappointed and completely understanding.

Just then Kili burst in, followed by Tauriel.

"Uncle! You must come quick! It's Fili," Kili said out of breath, before running back out of the room, Thorin now in hot pursuit


	7. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili, unfortunatley, passes away. This has grave consequences for the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about killing Fili off, but eventually this will lead into LOTR and will need to fit into the canon story line of that. More will become clear in future chapters.

Fili had died. When Thorin and Kili had arrived in his chambers he had begun grasping for air. Thorin and Kili had run to his side and tried to provide with comfort, hoping he would survive but knowing that it would not be. Tauriel at least gave him a herb to dull the pain of death. Fili had been delusional for days, but his last words gave Thorin and Kili some reassurance as he quietly told them goodbye. Thorin knew the grave implications that Fili's death had for himself and Kili, but at the moment he was too grief stricken to discuss them. 

A grand funeral was planned for the deserving late prince. Kili, however, could hardly bare to come. He had locked himself away, distancing himself from everyone, including Tauriel. He regretted not spending more time focused on his brother in his last weeks. He felt alone in the world. Fili had been his watchful older brother, and had fiercely protected him. Kili felt that no one could ever understand him better than his brother had. The loss was utterly destructive to him. He managed to attend but kept to a corner of the room, avoiding others and refusing to look into his brothers coffin, because he never wanted to see Fili's face blank and devoid of all emotion, preferring instead to close his eyes and imagine any happy memory of his brother.  

To everyone's surprise, Thranduil and his guard attended the ceremony. The Elvenking stayed close to Bard, the King of Dale throughout the night, and had Thorin been less grief stricken and cared at all about Thranduil (which he did not) he might have noticed the similarities between the relationship of Bard and Thranduil and his relationship with Bilbo. In fact, Thranduil had only come because he knew he would be able to stay in Dale with Bard the day after. Thankfully too, because otherwise he might have noticed Tauriel. Thorin attempted to make small talk with those that had come, but he failed miserably. He was in shock. He had known Fili was sick, but he always believed he would get better. Now he was without a nephew. Fili had been ready to follow in his footsteps and had proved his loyalty over and over. Kili was nowhere near responsible enough to be the heir, and his relationship with the elf made matters complicated. 

After the ceremony, Thorin called Kili to discuss their current state.  Kili entered into the room reluctantly, and in a dark mood. He saw his uncle at the long table, slumped in hid chair with his head in his hands. He did not appear to have heard Kili enter. Kili cleared his throat. At this Thorin looked up, sighing. His eyes were red, as though he had recently been crying. He motioned for Kili to sit and cleared his throat.

"Kili, I am, " He cleared his throat again,"I am sure you understand why I have called you down." 

"No." Kili replied shortly.

"Well, " Thorin made a choked sound, " Well with - with," Thorin paused here and regained his composure. He knew he needed to put on a good front for his nephew. "With Fili gone, you must assume the role of the heir. And with that comes more responsibility. You will need to change some of your habits."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kili snapped, " and do you not even have a second to mourn him, before you force me in his place? You hardly even care he's dead!" Kili ended with a shout. 

"How can you say such a thing? He was as much a nephew to me as a brother to you. I also mourn him greatly. But you are of the line of Durin, and we must think of our people! And that means you can no longer see the Elf girl"

"What?" Kili was taken aback. "Tauriel is the last thing I have left in this world and you will take her away from me too?"

"Kili! You have your kingdom and your people! And you have me! The elf is distracting you from those matters that should be most important to you!" Thorin was getting aggravated. Why could Kili not see that he was right?

"Oh, and that hobbit isn't doing the same to you?" Kili spat.

"You know that's different." Thorin said quietly,"Besides she failed to cure Fili." At this point Kili got up to leave. "Kili! There is a much graver matter we must discuss. Please come back. We will postpone our discussion of Tauriel to a later date."

"What is it?" Kili said curtly.

"Well, as you know we were wounded with morgul weapons, and the poison in them nearly killed us in battle. Fili was especially weakened from his fall and clearly he has not recovered.  Therefore, we must assume that as we age, our wounds will deteriorate us. This is why you must assume your role as the heir. I am already an older dwarf and I fear that your time will com all too soon." Thorin's words hung in the air over them and Kili's face became grave. Thorin stood up, but Kili made no motion to move.

"I hope you heed my words well." Thorin said softly. Kili sighed and nodded, looking vacantly over the table. Thorin walked away and up to his chambers. 

He wanted to write a letter to Bilbo, but Kili's comment troubled him. Still he felt it necessary to write something, especially because Bilbo too had been a friend of Fili.

_Bilbo,_

_Fili has died. My mind is troubled at this hour and I cannot write more. Will send more news when possible._

_Thorin_

...

Bilbo read over Thorin's letter a second time. Fili? dead? It seemed surreal almost, but Bilbo knew it must be true. He rocked back in his office chair and closed his eyes. He thought of how Thorin must feel at this moment. He wanted to cry for Fili, but the tears would not come. He was in too much shock, but this inability made him feel guilty. He felt guilty for not being there for Thorin. He felt guilty for not giving Fili a proper goodbye. But most of all he felt guilty for wanting to stay in his comfortable chair when his loved one needed him. He sighed and pulled his ring out of his pocket, but gazing at it he felt even guiltier.

 


	8. Musings

Bilbo woke up yawning in an armchair in his study. The sun was streaming in the windows and he could smell breakfast being cooked. Potted plants sat around the room and fragranced it delicately, and Birds cooed outside. Amid all these pleasantries, Bilbo suddenly found himself very sad, with no idea as to why. He glanced over at his desk and it hit him. Thorin's recent letter had brought the grave news of Fili's death. All at once the tears that would not come the night before washed over Bilbo and he sat openly sobbing. Oh Fili, poor poor Fili, nothing more did he want than to safe keep his family and his people in Erebor, Bilbo thought. Amid his tears he was spontaneously moved to sing,

_Fili, alas, the heir of golden head_

_Who orcs and goblins did dread_

_How now can the ax wielder_

_protector_ _of all and home shield-er_

_be gone and dead?_

_He who brought friends light_

_and to battle his line's might_

_has left to Mandos hall_

_how came this fall?_

_without him it is dark as night._

_On shall his memory last_

_For me his presence will never be past_

Bilbo end with the words catching in his throat. Quickly he penned down the song, and not knowing that Fili had already been laid to rest, wrote to Thorin,

_Thorin,_

_Deeply saddened am I by this news. If only I could be there to provide the comfort you so surely need. Instead what I can provide is a meager song, unworthy of being played in his memory, but I dedicate it to him, for he was loved by all, and his passing is a great grief. Thorin, if ever you need me I will be there for you. Let not grief or distance drive us apart._

_Ever Grieving,_

_Bilbo_

Bilbo attached the song to the letter and delivered it to the raven. He turned to walk back inside just to see Frodo in the doorway.

"Uncle!" the hobbit sounded alarmed, for he had seen the remorse upon Bilbo's face, "What has passed?"

"A friend, " Bilbo replied, his voice cracking. Bilbo stepped across the threshold and past Frodo and into his bedroom. Their he donned a darker outfit as he now took up mourning for Fili. Bilbo took to worrying again. He fretted over his relationship with Thorin. He fretted over his manuscripts. He fretted over his ring. He fretted over Frodo, who begin to hope that a new letter would come soon to put the worrying to a stop, no matter what kind of relationship Bilbo was involved with the dwarf in. Frodo tried to coax more information from Bilbo, but he consistently responded that he wasn't ready to share. Bilbo would look back and feel foolish for being so anxious, but for now it was the only thing he could do to keep sane, or insane as his neighbors perceived. They were another thing Frodo had had his last of.

Nosy Neighbors! Why Frodo couldn't think of anything worse. Always asking questions he himself didn't even know the answers to. The only one who he found he liked was a young Samwise Gamgee. The two became fast friends, although Sam seemed to dote upon Frodo more than the other way around. With Sam at his side Frodo found that Bilbo more readily told his stories. He talked of trolls and mountains, which all seemed rather silliness to Sam, but they both listened all the same. Bilbo loosened up over the months through his story telling (and light correspondence with Thorin) and gradually became happier again. A year passed after Fili's death and Bilbo ended his mourning and, after Sam's endless wonders about elves, was prompted to make a trip to Rivendell. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter passed a lot of time and that what happened in Erebor over this time was not mentioned. Don't worry! Erebor will be in the next chapter, and Bilbo and Thorin will meet again in chapter 10. There was a long wait for this chapter, but I promise I will be quicker with the next ones! Please Comment and Let me know if you like it so far!


End file.
